Super Smash Bros Super Showdown: Brawler vs Bowser
by burningdragon26
Summary: This one shot is to honor 16 years of Super Smash Bros.


**Super Smash Bros. Super Showdown: Brawler vs. Bowser**

It's a beautiful day at Midair Stadium where the final match of the Super Smash Bros. 4 tournament is about to take place. Everyone in the stadium is cheering for this amazing showdown as the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our main event! For this final battle, we have two of the best fighters going head to head in a battle to the finish! So, shall we meet them?"

The crowd cheered with approval as the announcer said, "Alright then! First up, we have a human who is good at hand-to-hand combat. He is a great combatant who has been in this tournament and now, he is here for one final showdown. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Mii Brawler... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Just then, Dragon Puncher came in to the stadium as he sports his green fighter uniform. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring.

Then the announcer said, "This next fighter is a real heavyweight. He may be the King of the Koopas, but his attacks are tremendous. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The Koopa King himself... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, Bowser came in to the stadium with a mighty roar as the crowd cheered for him. Then he entered the ring for his battle against the Mii Brawler.

Both fighters looked at each other as they await the announcer's word. Then the announcer said, "Well, it looks like we're all set for this final showdown between Dragon Puncher and Bowser! Now, here are the rules! In this match, there will be only one item and that is the Smash Ball. If you can hit that, then you'll unleash a Final Smash! I'll give you two stocks for this battle. Got it?"

The fighters agreed with a nod. Then they shake their hands for good sportsmanship as they await for the start of the match.

The announcer smiled to the crowd and said, "The fighters are in position and that means, it is time to start the match! Are the combatants ready?"

"Ready!" Dragon and Bowser replied at the same time.

The announcer smiled once more and said, "Alright then, you may begin when I say the word. Good luck to the both of you! So without further delay, here we go! 3..."

Not a single member spoke.

"2..."

The fighters looked tense.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as the fighters took their battle stances, ready to strike at the final word.

And then...

The moment came...

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the fighters took off at the same time. It's time to battle!

Dragon started off with a Piston Punch, giving small damage to Bowser. Bowser took a chance and decided to use his Flying Slam and it propelled me in the air, finishing it off with a slam to the ring. The crowd was impressed as the battle continues on.

The announcer saw it all and said, "Wow! What a great technique by Bowser. It looks like we're starting this battle off with a bang, folks! Someone has to be knocked out twice in order to win the match and the title! Who will it be? Only time will tell!"

As the battle heats up, both fighters are down to their last stock. That means the next person to score a KO, wins it all! Dragon used his Head-On Assault to bury Bowser in the ground and while he does that, he continued on with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Everyone in the stadium gasped as the Smash Ball came into play. This was it, the winner will be decided with a Final Smash.

Both fighters saw the famous item and decided to fight for it as they punched and kicked the ball.

Everyone watched the Smash Ball beginning to break and then...

_SMASH!_

The Smash Ball is broken and Dragon Puncher took the final hit. The Final Smash is now ready to go.

The announcer saw it all and said, "Wow! Dragon Puncher has the Final Smash and that means this next hit will decide the winner!"

Dragon Puncher took a chance and decided to finish the match right now. He took a deep breath and said, "Final Smash: Dragon Puncher..."

Everyone watched the final part of the match as Dragon walked closer to Bowser. He closed his eyes, waited for a few seconds and then...

It is time.

"_**OMEGA BLITZ!**_"

With the words shouted, Dragon kicked Bowser up in the air and then, he punched and kicked him many times. The Final Smash continues as the crowd watched these final moments. When everything is all done, Dragon took aim at Bowser and then, he let out a shout...

"_**FINISH!**_"

With the word shouted, Dragon did a chop on him as Bowser was sent down to the floor, finishing the Omega Blitz.

Bowser can't take it anymore as he fell down on the floor, finishing the long match as Bowser's final stock disappeared from the scoreboard.

The announcer saw it all and said, "_**BOWSER HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY THE FINAL SMASH AND THAT IS... GAME! DRAGON PUNCHER IS THE CHAMPION OF THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT!**_"

Dragon Puncher smiled to himself as he fell down on the floor for his victory smile with the crowd cheering for him. It was an intense battle for Dragon and Bowser!


End file.
